Sweet revenge
by MJHeartbeatx
Summary: So, this is my first fan fiction so bear with me, I may upload chapters quite slowly so be patient. In this story I have attempted to use all the personalities of characters in the actual tv programme but of course it will become easier for me to write as I watch more episodes. Hope you enjoy reading my story! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Just as Sam pulled up by the pale white village house, Cat came zooming down the stairs and out of her house to greet the startled yet pleased girl still sitting in the driver seat of the car. It was finally Saturday the day Cat had been anticipating for ever since she had found out her best friend was returning from her trip to the state commonly known as the big apple, New York. Sam and Cat had been friends ever since they could remember and had never been apart for such a ling length of time before so this was a reunion that was expected by every human who had come to know and love the pair of teenagers who had now become fully grown adults. "Ayhup", Sam said jokely to Cat. Cat responded to this with a smile, the kind that you would put on when you had no idea what the other person was saying but would feel embarrassed if you admitted to this.

After the short but meaningful small talk Cat and Sam shared, Dice approached them both with his usual sly look holding up fingernails that he told to be from Lady Gaga and Madonna but were more likely to come from his own hands. "Who's up for buying some of the most famous celebrities alive fingernails, they may be gruesome and holding a few fungal infections but will sell for a couple grand in an auction."

"I'd rather eat from a bin than by your stinking fingernails thank you very much. Oh, its so good to be home. You know, I've really missed your silly 'bargains'." Cat started laughing hysterically before quickly in one swift move opening the car boot and producing two genuinely oversized chocolate bars that would be satisfying for a giant to eat. "Oh yeah did I mention that new York has the most amazing food ever, not just the chocolate bars are that big, its like a heaven for fat people and food addicts." Cat in the meantime was unpacking was unpacking the other contents that were lying in the boot (mostly souvenirs Sam had bought that would probably be of no use to hear in the future but were appealing at the time.)

"What's this?" Dice questioned pulling out an odd looking statue that seemed to made out of cheese.

"Oh that was meant to be the statue of liberty but its seemed to have melted on-."

"SAM, we missed you ever so much!" standing behind Sam were two little girls who were wearing tin

"Oh that was meant to be the statue of liberty but its seemed to have melted on-."

"SAM, we missed you ever so much!" standing behind Sam were two little girls who were wearing tin pinafores and bows in their hair like Minnie Mouse.

"Gwen, Ruby I told you to stay inside and look after my bibble." Cat growled at them as she unloaded the last of Sam's endless amount of souvenirs and belongings.

"We brought you some treats." Sam reached out for the small tin that was carefully held together by a ribbon that had been tied at the top. "BUT, we do take any small offerings you would care to give us in return...by this we mean money." Cat began to reach for her pocket before being stopped mid air by Ruby.

"Don't worry too much but twenty dollars would be much appreciated. We jabe spent a whole two days working our socks off preparing these treats ready for Sam's return and we still feel ashamed of ourselves as we don't think they will meet Sam's high standards." Fooled by the girls' sweet talk Cat pulled out thirty dollars and held out her hand that contained the paper bills.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen handed the tin to Sam who grasped the tin, protective towards the suspected edible objects inside. "Oh, it that the time, daddy said he wanted us to help him with a speech he is writing for the launch of the new pear 6." Gwen and Ruby ran off down the road giggling as their fragile legs trotted making small noises. Sam had opened the tin quicker than it would take you to say the word 'go' to find the tin contained nothing but a few heaver rocks and a note that read:

'_Dear Sam and Cat,_

_You should know not to fall for our cunning little cons yet every time you just make it as easy as 123 for us to earn money we have certainly not worked for._

_From Gwen and Ruby_

_PS: Sam, we hope you enjoyed your trip away to New York.'_

"Those rotten little scumbags I'll tell them where to stuff their little-." Nona stopped Sam from completing her sentence as she wheeled herself over to the three of them.

"Excuse me missy, you may be an adult but using language like that is not to be tolerated on my premises, do you understand?" Sam let out a small whimpering noise that faintly sounded like a dog for a second before embracing the slowly aging grandma of Cat who had always treated Sam as part of the family ever since she had died in a tragic car accident. After about ten seconds the moment faded away and Nona released her grip from Sam.

"What were you going to stuff...?" Cat twisted her head to the side and stepped towards Sam. Cat was about half the size of Sam so therefore she ended up stretching her neck to be able to look Sam in the eyes. Sam laughed evilly and changed the subject quickly. They had all been standing outside for about half an hour and had only just realised. Cat grabbed Sam's luggage and moved it into the front room of their house.

As Sam reached the sofa she slicked off her shoes as they had been killing her for the whole plane ride. She then threw herself onto the black and white striped sofa. Just as Sam began to drift off to sleep the doorbell rang. Cat suddenly dropped her glass of milk that she was drinking at the time, which fell to the floor and splashed all over the family dog snoopy, and rushed to open the door. Standing on the other side was Sam's two favourite annoying children.

"YOU HAVE SOME REAL GUTS COMING ROUNF HERE AND TRYING TO TALK TO ME." Gwen began to walk towards Sam with a guilty look on her face. "Do not look at me like that, you don't think that I will forgive you do you?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just our daddy is barely around so we have to find other ways to amuse ourselves." Ruby stepped forward and tilted her head to the side and gave Sam the cutest puppy eyes ever fluttering her eyes and whimpering like a dog. She them forced out small trickled from her eyes that dribbled down her cheeks making them wet. It worked so much that Car decided to give them another ten dollars so they could buy themselves some sweets or toys. As Sam and Car were responsible for their welfare whilst daddy was away on work conferences and they were being payed for this, they were being indirectly forced to take them to the shops to buy ridiculously bright pink tiaras and wands with the money Cat had gave them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Cat reluctantly picked up their coats and left the house to take the girls shopping leaving Nona to clear up the milk that the dog and floor was still covered in. Once on the bus Gwen and Ruby decided it would be fun to play a game of BOGIE and see who could shout the word the loudest and as you may know from your own experiences this usually doesn't end up going very well especially for member of the public seeking for a quiet journey. Gwen was on her third attempt to beat Ruby's capacitating loud shout when the fairly old man sitting next to her had had enough. "Excuse me, if you don't stop shouting you'll make me go deaf in both ears!" The old man had a serious look on his face yet the girls' couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I'm their baby sitter, they aren't usually this bad." She turned to the two little children who were laughing so much that there were tears streaming down their cheeks and said, "You will stop now won't _you_, I hope you can forgive them."

The old man had a confused look on his face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE THEM." Sam began to laugh too as the old man presented an even more confused face.

"WHAT?"

Sam contemplated about trying to get her sentence through to him but then decided it was best for everyone to leave it and simply move on with the girls' and pretend like nothing had happened.

After about half an hour of laughter, shouting and pure embarrassment on a busy and packed bus they all finally arrived at the shopping mall called Shop-a-Million. It was situated right in the heart of the city that was bursting with music, social events, meetings and normal people doing everyday things. As soon as Gwen and Ruby saw the sign that read 'Disney', their eyes lit up with excitement as this was like drugs for young children like them it made them hyper and happy to see all the bright colours and their favourite Disney characters spread across many different merchandise ranging from mugs to soft toys.

Gwen and Ruby rused into the shop running as fast as their little legs could take them. They were then followed by a distressed looking Sam and Cat. Immediately Ruby spotted a gigantic teddy bear that was not surprisingly the most expensive product in the store. "I WANT THIS NOW", Ruby was shouting so loud that all the previously busy staff stopped what they were doing to see what the little girl was doing. Sam sighed and dragged her feet over to the over excited child who was shouting at her. "Ruby, do you think I can really afford that?! If I had that much money I don't think I would be standing in this pathetic store looking after two of the most spoilt children i have ever met!" Gwen had also began to demand for the bear which made the situation a lot worse. Cat was now panicking way too much and decided to distract the girls with a less expensive pair of plastic high heels that could go with their princess dresses.

"But I'm sure you would much prefer to buy these state of the art shoes, you know every real princess has a pair of these in their closet."

"But I want my teddy bear, it's soft and cuddly". By this point Gwen had stopped shouting and began a new method. Crying. Meanwhile Ruby was feasting her eyes upon the bear and prancing around the store with the bear still within her grasp. After about half an hour of shouting, crying and tantrums, Gwen and Ruby had finally decided that they would rather have the high heels after all as they had another bear that looked exactly like the one that they had wanted.


End file.
